fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Messiah
Messiah (きゅうせいしゅ Kyuuseishu), is a human who was forcibly turned into a clockwork being by unknown causes two hundred and nine years ago; even he doesn't remember who had done it, though he has assumed it to be the Magic Council, but explained it as an extremely painful process. He is also the current leader of PEACE. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Altercations As the result of the his unknown transformation, Mesiah has recieved many altercations to his body, giving him the ability to transform heis arms and legs into many weapons at will. Due to the fact that he is a 3rd generation Clockwork Being who customly modified himself into a 4th, he shares traits of both generations. When calling out the weapon of his choice, Messiah's specified body part becomes surrounded in crimson energy, before the part transforms into that weapon. Oh, Baby!: Messiah transforms his left arm into a gigantic metal piston hammer that is much larger than himself. It is a midnight black and constantly releases steams from cetain points in random intervals. * Motorized Sawfeet: Unusually, this transformation involves Messiah's legs rather than his arms, including chainsaw blades into them. By accelerating them, he can use these as skates that allow Messiah to traverse through terrain quickly, as well as grapple on walls. Messiah can also rapidly accelerate the blades to extreme speeds, the sparks off the blades sometimes make it seem as if the blades on the chain are larger than they are. Pistol Index Fingers: Messiah can morphs his pair index fingers into revolver gun barrels, and they are strong enough to pierce through almost anything; although he need to reload them after every twenty shots. These barrels also have rapid-fire capabilities. Laser Wrist Blade: Messah forms a one foot blade of photon energy in her right wrist. Extendable Arm: Messiah can extend his arms about five feet away from themselves. This can also act as a whip of sorts or a grappling hook. Missiles: Messiah generates several thousand missiles from his arm. Lacrima Slots: Due to being a modified 3rd/4th generation Clockwork Being, Messiah still has access to the ability to switch between Holder Magic lacrima through five lacrima slots hidden within a mechanism in his chest that activates them. Through his Requip, Messiah can quickly alternate between lacrima. Magic and Abilities Clockwork Being: As a Clockwork Being, Karen possesses near invulnerability to most attacks, able to move at the speed of sound, and super strength, punching hard enough to leave an impact crater. *'Enhanced Agility': Messiah is able to jump on and run on walls with ease, as well as move at high speeds. *'Immense Strength': He can lift boulders and magic vehicles with ease; in fact, he claims to have constructed the city of Theoria without the help of the co-founder, thought that has yet to be confirmed. *'Dettachable and Reattachable Limbs': Messiah can remove and reattach limbs that are forcibly removed. ﻿Holder Magic Lacrima: Through the use of lacrima, Messiah can use 5 Holder Magics consecutively. He can hold these lacrima within his Requip. The specific number of lacrima he has is unknown Requip: a Magic that allows users to store items in pocket dimensions. Currently, the number of lacrima he has is unknown. Trivia *Messiah's appearance is based off of Sousei Kurogami from Persona X Detective Naoto. *Messiah was slightly inspired by Pein from Naruto: Shippuuden.